Past Love Towards Future
by Yuuhi
Summary: So Ceres knows Yuuhi? When and where? Wanna know? Read this and you will know!


Ayashi no Ceres  
  
Past Love Towards Future  
  
Ceres floated towards Yuuhi Aogiri and touched his face gently.   
  
"Are you going to defend her?" Ceres asked Yuuhi in a soft tone, referring to Aya's mother who was lying unconscious on the hospital floor. Yuuhi trembled slightly at the tennyo's touch.  
  
"Don't worry... I won't hurt you... I have been looking for you, Yuuhi..."   
  
// Yes... Looking for you... //  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rei Mikage waited under the blooming sakura tree. She had been afraid to let her family members see her cousin. She knew that although they were family, they didn't like her cousin at all. They didn't even like the main family. Rei didn't even know why. Just then, she saw a figure running towards her.  
  
"Here! Over here!" Rei waved as she recognised the man to be her cousin. Tall, brown hair and bright hazel eyes - her beloved cousin.  
  
"Rei..." Rei's cousin panted, "I'm so sorry I'm late..."  
  
"It's okay... Cousin Mikage..." Rei answered softly.  
  
It's a little how Rei called her cousin, since they were Mikages themselves. But her cousin had already been used to how Rei addressed him. He understood that it was the orders of Rei's parents, who didn't like him, because he's the son of the Mikage family head. The problem of living in Japan in the early twentieth century. Rei wished Japan is more liberised.  
  
"How have you been?" Cousin Mikage asked, toying with Rei's untied long hair.  
  
"I'm fine." Rei said mournfully. Cousin Mikage looked at Rei doubtfully. Then he sighed and handed a package to Rei.  
  
"Tomorrow is your birthday. This is your birthday present." Cousin Mikage said, with a strange look in his eyes.  
  
"Honto?!" Rei exclaimed excitedly. It's rare that Cousin Mikage ever gives her gifts, especially big ones like this. It's a little unfair but, Rei thinks that she loves Cousin Mikage more than he loves her.  
  
"Can I open it?" Rei asked, looking into Cousin Mikage's eyes. He nodded solemnly, as if something was bothering him badly. Rei smiled broadly as she opened the package carefully. A gasp escaped from her mouth. A shiny white kimono with designs of winter camellias on it. She looked up at her cousin.  
  
"It must have cost a bomb!" Rei said, with tears in her eyes. She felt touched. Now she felt like she is the one who didn't provide enough for this secret relationship. But her cousin shook his head and with a gentle smile, lifted her chin and kissed her lips. Rei's eyes widened in surprise at her cousin's daring move but she could not resist her cousin. Rei returned the kiss to her cousin and the two were locked in a long passionate kiss...  
  
"Hey! What are you two doing?!" a voice boomed. Rei and her cousin were forced to let go of each another.  
  
"Go home if you want to do your business! This is public grounds!" the policeman yelled, waving his fist at them.  
  
"What a spoilsport..." Rei muttered to herself. Cousin Mikage touched her cheeks with both his hands and said with serious look in his eyes, "Don't come to the main house for your birthday tomorrow, Rei... Go as far as you can, Rei..."  
  
"Uh... huh? Why?" Rei asked, confused. Her cousin had been acting weird recently, especially when he's with her.  
  
// Don't tell me he's announcing his marriage tomorrow as well and that it's a goodbye kiss just now? Oh sheesh! I just kissed him goodbye then! //  
  
Cousin Mikage refused to reveal more as he turned and left quickly. Before he left, he said, "Just do as I say... Come back after your sixteenth birthday, Rei..."  
  
Rei looked at her cousin helplessly. What's wrong with him?! They hadn't even met for thirty minutes and he's gone?!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rei reached home and hid her new kimono quickly, lest her parents saw it and threw it away as usual. She had lost most of Cousin Mikage's gifts through this way and she hates her parents for this. Why can't they give her more freedom, especially in love? They had screamed at her, saying 'no' all the time, and telling her how much they regretted for giving her western education because it 'corrupted' her mind and made her rebel against them. Rei felt like laughing. She felt like telling them it has nothing to do with her education but it's them who made her rebel instead. The door opened and her mother was outside the room.  
  
"Rei, come out now. Your father has something to discuss with all of us." she said coldly.  
  
"Yes, kaa-san." Rei said with a yawn. Her mother glared at her.  
  
// This kid is getting out of hand... //  
  
Rei went to the living room with her mother and sat down. Her father was holding up a book.  
  
"What's that, otou-san?" Rei asked in curiosity.  
  
"That's the family name book for our descendants. It has existed for over hundreds of years... Your grandfather wants me to help fill in the names..." Rei's father had not even finished when Rei grabbed the book over and ran to one side.  
  
"Rei!" her parents shouted at her.  
  
"Hmm... Takenori... Junichirou... Ayamaru... Yukinosuke... Kagami... Aki..." Rei's eyes widened and she burst out laughing, "What's this?! AYA?! You are calling this poor girl a monster?! Aya?! Mwahuahahaha~!!!!" Rei dropped the book onto the floor and laughed uncontrollably.  
  
"Rei!" her father screamed, embarrassed that her daughter had saw the names he filled in for the future descendants of the Mikage family, "Aya doesn't mean that way!"  
  
"Yeah right." Rei stood up, giggling, "I'm going back to my room anyway. It's boring."  
  
"Yeah. Get out of my sight, you idiot!" her father shouted, "Just remember to turn up for your birthday at the main house tomorrow!"  
  
"Like I care..." Rei mumbled to herself.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rei stepped out of her bedroom and began to dress in the white kimono her cousin gave her. The more she look at it, the more she like it. Her mother opened the door and frowned.  
  
"When did you buy this kimono? I've never seen it before." she demanded.  
  
"Umm... my friend gave it to me..." Rei said quickly, hoping that her mother would believe it. However, her mother looked doubtful and her eyes seemed to be saying that she knew that it's from Cousin Mikage. Surprisingly, her eyes softened down and she said in a gentle tone, "My father and I will meet you in the main house later... Be careful on your way..." Rei stared at the leaving back of her mother, not believing that that's her mother speaking. What's gotten into her? Suddenly, Rei felt nauseous and she ran into the bathroom where she threw up. A single word came running through her mind.  
  
// Pregnant... //  
  
Rei remembered the night two months ago where she and her cousin had spent a night together in a private chalet, while she lied to her parents that she's staying overnight with a close friend to study.  
  
// This won't do... I've got to tell Cousin Mikage about this... //  
  
Rei grabbed a bag from nearby and dashed out of the bathroom, preparing to go to the Mikage household.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rei's cousin was sitting on one of the chairs at the long table. Like the rest of the family members, he was wearing a black suit. Yet, he's confident that nothing would happen.  
  
// She won't come... //  
  
The door opened and his jaws dropped.  
  
// Rei... Rei! Why the hell did you come here for?! //  
  
Cousin Mikage glanced around nervously, and he felt for the revolver in his pocket. He would not hesitate to protect Rei if anything happens, even if it means sacrificing his life.  
  
Rei glanced at Cousin Mikage and at the rest of the family members. She felt very uncomfortable. They were wearing clothes like they are paying respects to a dead instead of celebrating her birthday. And they all looked real solemn...  
  
A box was in front of Rei and Rei's uncle, the Mikage family head smiled at her.  
  
"Why don't you open your birthday present, Rei?"  
  
Rei felt nauseous again as her hands touched the box. She had a feeling she knew what's in it and whatever it is, makes her feel loathsome, disgusted and... angry...?  
  
Rei looked at the numerous Mikages who were staring at her. Her parents were looking at her too, including Cousin Mikage. His eyes seemed to be telling her to run and she felt puzzled. As Rei opened the box, she felt as if her chest is going to explode anytime and her body burns as if she's in an inferno. Unknown anger rose within her heart as she saw what's in the box. Rei screamed and a light surrounded her. The Mikages stood up, looked at each another and withdrew their revolvers.  
  
"REI!!!" Cousin Mikage yelled. Rei's parents retreated to the back of the room as Rei blasted a few Mikages away from her path. She looked at her cousin. Tears were in her eyes.  
  
// Help me... cousin... why is this happening? I can't control myself... //  
  
Rei's parents and cousins watched in amazement as Rei's hair started turning into purple color and her eyes into indigo gold. A shadow appeared behind Rei.  
  
"Rei!" Cousin Mikage shouted in warning.  
  
Too late. Rei was shot in the back and she fell to the ground.  
  
A Mikage stepped up beside Cousin Mikage and clicked his camera. After that, he took out his revolver and triggered it.  
  
"NOOOO!!!!!!!" Cousin Mikage screamed as he watched the bullet explodes in Rei's skull.  
  
"YOU FOOL!!!!!!" Cousin Mikage screamed as he pulled out his revolver and shot his relative beside him dead.  
  
There were screams as Cousin Mikage went crazy with anger as he shot aimlessly at his own family members. Rei struggled to keep her eyes open. She's fading away fast and she just wants enough time and energy to tell him to stop and live well... even if she's not around. She watched with tears in her eyes as her cousin fell to the floor with several bullet holes in his body and the room's carpet was soaked red with his blood. In her heart, she knew he's dead and there's no more meaning for her to struggle on with her life, even though she knew that she could possibly live on with the bullet in her head.  
  
A last thought passed by her mind as Rei closed her eyes for eternal rest.  
  
// I love you... Cousin Yuuhi... //  
  
The End  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
